destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GracefulSpirit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Allen Halliwell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TotallyWitchy (talk) 23:09, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi GracefulSpirit! Welcome to Destined Wikia :) I'm Sol, Destined's author and creator. I'm glad you've decided to join us. Please be welcome to add pages and edit as much as you wish. So far there's me and TotallyWitchy and sometimes Natashaataliya working on the wiki. So feel at home to join our small group of wikia workers :) And I know I say this to everybody, but I can't help it. THANK YOU for loving DESTINED. Belive me, it's for Destined fans that I keep posting them. I also do it for myself, but it's actually for you and all the others that I decided to show it and that I keep doing it. So once again, Thank You :) And welcome to DESTINED FAMILY :D Blessed be :) Sol aka Prue J. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi :) Thank you :) and You're welcome. WOW all night reading? I hope you loved them. Each and every episode comes from deep inside :) I'm also the kind of person that stays all night writing and a lot of time reading them too :) Once again welcome and Thank you :D Blessed be :) Indeed, it comes from inside. Everything is well planed and not random. wow You can see that by reading? Great to see people notice it. I don't mind answering :) The answer is yes. My father's parents were cousins. I also dated a cousin of mine, but it didn't work out. It was not like Prue and Wyatt's fated thing :) anyway it was a long time ago and moved on a long ago. Also, when I was younger I watched a brazilian soap where one of the couples were cousins and everybody was against it even the cousin girl. So the guy once told her: Cousins' love last forever! That sentence kinda got stuck into my head and when I started writting Destined it made sense for me. But what made me do it, was the fact that grandma and grandad were cousins. I wanted to honor them but somehow putting it into my story. There's also a reason for prue and melinda's personality (some of it based on me), wyatt/prue wedding date is my birthday. Junior's birthday (October 7th) was the day I started writting Destined. Matthew Halliwell (Wyatt's past life brother) was named Matthew not because it's a name used in the show but because I have a crush on that name. So so many things... Tamora loves painting ... I love to attend to exhibitions... so many things. Wyatt and Prue feeling for each other and the whole idea of prince charming is because the way I still thing: I do believe in true love, fated, prince charming.... so many things... Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, indeed. It takes me a lot of thinking but I think the story has a real part of the writer. I do believe in true love. I'm waiting for my prince Charming, I know he's out there. :) I do also believe in magic. I think everything around us is made of magic. It might be or not the way we see it on tv, but it surround us and it's part of live. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 12:11, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thank you :) I have thought about it actually. I've written a novel, it's called Always and Forever, but it's in portuguese. I want to find some time between work and social life and Destined to turn it into portuguese. But I also was thinking in writing a book, not to big, with pararel stories from Destined. And I completly agree with your mother. Why being with someone that makes you feel confortable if out there is a man that can make you happy no matter what. I'm a believer. Of course I have some amulets and like reading about the craft. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 19:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would be wonderful. Have to find some time to do it :) Don't need to apologize, we all have a life. so don't worry about it. I totally understand. I just bought some amulets and love them. I'll take them everywhere. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 10:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC)